


Initiation into Eros

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Initiation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Sex, Yuri is 15, actual use of a condom what's happening to me?, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "There's a certain… initiation," Christophe says with a soft smile. It oozes Eros and all sorts of other mature ideas.





	Initiation into Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](https://nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, day 4, size kink/size difference.
> 
> Beta'd by [ShadesofHades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades).
> 
> I am enjoying rare pair hell with this one, guys!

"Sooo," Christophe Giacometti says, lounging against the locker room door, directly in Yuri's path. "You're in the Senior division now."

"Yeah? What the fuck is it to you, asshole?" Yuri snaps, trying to push by him.

"There's a certain… initiation," Christophe says with a soft smile. It oozes Eros and all sorts of other mature ideas. Yuri feels like he's looking at something not meant for children. It makes him shiver; he's not _quite_ as upset about having to stare at Christophe.

"Yeah? What kind of initiation?" Yuri challenges. The smile on Christophe's face spreads even wider. He's wearing a robe—and nothing else.

"Well, _mon cher_ , it's up to you if you want to participate, but I have to tell you, I would absolutely _love it_ if you did."

"I'm up for anything," Yuri boasts, puffing up his chest. He's fifteen—he's the youngest boy in the Senior division. He has to make himself a space, and fast. Make them respect him.

"Follow me if you're really ready for this," Christophe says. He reaches down and palms his own cock, and that's when Yuri swallows, suddenly unsure of himself. He wasn't kidding; he really is up for anything, but he didn't know what he was getting into. "Not too late to back out, little kitten," Christophe offers.

"Nah, fuck that shit," Yuri says, shrugging. Christophe's eyebrows rise a little.

"Such a mouth on such a pretty little fairy," he says, then turns. He swings his hips as he walks away, and Yuri follows, keen to find out what it's like—what Christophe's promising.

"I'm not a fairy," Yuri grumbles.

"All right, a waif, then," Christophe says easily. Yuri scans his back, starting from his ass—rounded and perfect—all the way up to the nape of his neck. Christophe is tall. Much taller than Yuri _and_ Viktor—and his shoulders are twice the width of Yuri's. His hands are so large Yuri thinks Christophe could span Yuri's entire stomach with one hand.

Maybe he _is_ a waif.

Christophe leads him through the locker room to the back, where the stalls are. He flips one open and holds it.

"After you, sweetheart," he says, and Yuri bristles at the term, but from what he's heard, that's just Christophe's way. So he stomachs it and steps into the stall.

There's a sign above the toilet that says **out of order** , and Yuri wonders just how many people have been fucked—or done some fucking—in this particular stall. He shakes his head a little and goes in, Christophe entering after him and clicking the door shut, throwing the latch.

"This goes as far as you want it to go, pretty kitty," Christophe says. "You can have a blowjob, you can suck me off, everything up to and including actual fucking. What do you want?"

"Is it always you?" Yuri asks, his breathing already labored in the cramped space. He can feel his young dick twitch in his track pants; yeah, he likes the idea of this. Of being one of the guys. Of _belonging_.

"Not always, no," Christophe says, "but I volunteered especially for you. So tiny. So cute. So foul-mouthed… I had to get a taste."

"Fuck me, then," Yuri says, shedding his track jacket and then his t-shirt beneath. He's not ashamed of his body, and he's not uncomfortable with nudity. It all comes with the territory of being a professional figure skater.

"One last chance: are you sure? You don't just want me to suck you off?"

"Do you want a piece of this ass, or not?" Yuri asks with more confidence than he really feels, but that's pretty much his default setting. Everyone he's been around lately is bigger and older, and Yuri wears his self-confidence as armor.

"Oh, I do indeed," Christophe says, licking his lower lip deliberately. He shrugs out of his robe, hanging it on the back of the stall door, and lazily caresses his cock to full hardness as he waits for Yuri to be ready.

Yuri shoves his track pants and briefs down his hips, letting them pool on the floor and stepping out of them, shaking each foot to get them over his tiger print sneakers. He inhales, hoping Christophe likes what he sees.

His mind boggles at the realization that his hips are so narrow compared to Christophe's. From the raised eyebrow and the hand that scrubs through his blond hair, Christophe is probably taking him in.

"You're so lovely and petite," Christophe says, wonder in his voice. "I'm so grateful I'm the one who gets to introduce you to the Senior division."

"Hurry up," Yuri says with a snort. He's trying not to imagine what he looks like in Christophe's perception.

When Christophe puts his hand on Yuri's hip, curling it around him, he can literally brush his hipbone with his thumb and still cover half of his ass with his palm. _Jesus/_

"You're so lovely," Christophe says, and leans down. He has to help Yuri go up _en pointe_ in order to reach Christophe's mouth. The kiss is simple, sweet. But it's filled with so much eros Yuri's left gasping, his toes curled in his sneakers. Christophe kisses him again, once, gently, almost no tongue, then pulls back. "Turn around," he instructs, "and brace your arms on the wall."

Yuri does what he's told. He's not usually obedient, truth be told, but he likes where this is going. Christophe is a great kisser—even if that was his first real kiss—and he's been careful of him. Yuri likes that, as if he's fragile. He supposes he might hate it in some other situation, but right now, with butterflies in his belly, he's okay with a little fragility—as long as Christophe doesn't know about it.

He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and then Christophe's warm hand is covering his dick, swallowing it completely. God, his hands are huge, and Yuri's hopefully still growing. In fact, his cock grows a little in length and thickness as Christophe rubs at it, bringing him all the way to full hardness.

"You can moan if you like," Christophe says cheerfully, thumbing over Yuri's slit and smearing precome around.

"Christophe—"

"Call me Chris, if we're going to be lovers," Chris says. "You needn't stand on ceremony with me."

"Touch me harder," Yuri orders. Chris's mouth is suddenly against his ear, a smile curving his lips. It's like a brand on Yuri's skin and he hasn't even done anything to him yet.

His hand covers Yuri's ass, and he splays it open, so that his thumb and forefinger are on one ass cheek and his ring finger and pinky on the other, with the middle finger delving inside.

It's slick, and absolutely huge, when he works it past the ring of muscle there. Yuri gasps and his hips shake. Chris is patient, though, and cautious. He manages to get the broad tip of his finger inside, then Yuri's body tightens, and Chris brushes the hair away from his temple.

"Breathe and relax for me," he says softly. Yuri sucks in a breath and releases it, using meditation techniques he knows from dealing with nerves in skating. All of a sudden his body feels pliant and ready, and Chris slips his finger inside up to the knuckle. "You're so small," he says. "I don't even know if you can take my dick."

"But I want it," Yuri whines. He shoves back onto Chris's finger and they both gasp when it sinks in deeper. Yuri finds his hips rolling without his volition, pistoning in place as Chris starts to finger-fuck him.

When Chris adds another finger, Yuri winces slightly, but it's not so much pain as pressure, and Yuri's okay with that. Even if it hurts, he's not going to complain; he's no stranger to pain. Figure skating will do that to you.

"You stretch so nicely for me," Chris murmurs. "Are you ready, _mon cher_?"

"I'm ready," Yuri says, even though he has no idea if that's true. He hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper again, and then something _huge_ and blunt is pressed against his entrance.

"Deep breath in, then let it out slowly as I push in," Chris instructs, and Yuri complies; as his breath empties from his lungs, Chris's cockhead pops through the ring of muscle and then he's inching his way into Yuri, slowly, thick and scorching hot and throbbing. Or maybe it's Yuri's ass that is throbbing; it's hard to tell. It doesn't matter.

The feeling is rich, like sucking on a dark chocolate, and heady, making his brain stutter to a halt and his vision go blurry.

"You're doing so well, like a pro," Chris praises him, and then another centimeter or so slips inside, into the clutch of his muscles. "Taking it so well, baby. Just about—ah—yes, _there_ ," he adds, and Yuri can feel his much larger pubic bone dig into his ass as Chris's cock is finally sheathed all the way in his body.

He's not a virgin anymore. The thought excites him, and his cock dribbles precome at it. Chris smudges it into his flesh and begins to jack him, long slow strokes, and he doesn't wait, just starts to move his hips. He pulls back a little, then slides back in, the lube on the condom making it easy for him to go in and out.

He wraps his arm around Yuri's middle and Yuri is enveloped in his embrace, Chris's strong, broad chest overwhelming him by its sheer size. He immediately starts sweating, and the backs of his knees are wet as Chris fucks him slowly, like a lover. His thrusts are almost unbearably gentle, and Yuri doesn't _want_ that. His hole is burning a little from the size of him, but he wants _more_.

"Harder," Yuri insists, and wiggles his ass to try and get Chris to speed things up. "Faster."

"I'll hurt you," Chris says quietly, but Yuri scoffs.

"No, you won't," he says. "But I wanna feel it!"

He can feel Chris shrug, then he pulls back, almost all the way, and this time, when he dives back in, he slams home _hard_.

Yuri's whole body bounces from the impact, his hands pressed tight to the wall of the cubicle. He shivers and leans up a little, tilting his head back. Chris obliges him again, another forceful plunge into his body, stroking every inch of his inner walls.

"Oh," Yuri says in wonder, and then he's spilling over Chris's hand, orgasm taking him completely by surprise. It's never been like this on his own—so powerful. His eyes slam shut and he's wracked with shudders as Chris pumps into him a few more times before withdrawing.

He doesn't feel Chris come, and he figures out why when he manages to crack open his eyes and look over his shoulder. Chris has tugged off the condom and is jerking himself, cock over the toilet, until he comes with a theatrically loud moan.

His come spatters in the bowl and Yuri is still braced against the wall, trying to breathe, to recover.

"Was it good for you, _mon cher_?" Chris asks, wiping his hands with toilet paper and then reaching for his robe.

"Fuck yeah," Yuri says, but he can't move; his knees are jelly.

"I'll just let you get your strength back," Chris says, "then we can join the other skaters."

"Yeah. _Fuck_. Good idea," Yuri says, and breathes heavily against his forearm.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
